Like The Last Two Times
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: "It was funny in retrospect. I mean he had no trouble being the strong, calming, and soothing boyfriend as Blaine pushed him out of the way" Sitting in the waiting room is always the hardest part... I own nothing ;D


**Like the Last Time…**

It was funny in retrospect. I mean he had no trouble being the strong, calming, and soothing boyfriend as Blaine pushed him out of the way. As Blaine fell to the ground in tears screaming. As Blaine withered into him as they waited for the ambulance. As Blaine clung desperately to his hand during the twenty minute drive to the hospital. But now…

Kurt sat in the waiting room, Blaine having just been taken back, and he could not stop shaking. He knew Finn was coming with their parents and likely Rachel, but that didn't matter. Blaine was in the hospital. Kurt was freaking out…

_Why did he push me out of the way? This is my fault? If Sebastian didn't hate me…Hell if I just never existed… _

Kurt took a shaky breath and slowly lifted his head looking around. There weren't many people in the waiting room currently. An elderly women in the corner looked distraught starring toward the hall way Blaine had been taken. A young women sat a few chairs away from her holding a younger child, probably 4 or 5, who was clutching his arm tight to his chest.

In the silence Kurt heard the two exchange words.

"Momma, my arm hurts…I want Daddy!" the request sounded like a whimper.

"Honey, the doctor will call you back soon. And…you know your Daddy is in Iraq. But we'll email him when we get home…"

_Dad…_

Kurt's breath hitched momentarily as a nurse approached the older women.

"Mrs. Launce? Your husband is stable. But it appears that the chemo is taking its toll and there is little improvement. He has asked to stop treatment…"

Kurt blocked out the rest. _Momma…she did that…_ His breathing quickened then.

_Oh my God…The last time I was here Dad…he was dying._

His body started trembling and his mind clouded. Dizziness and memories taking over.

_I spent the first night here, so certain he was going to die. Like Momma….she only lasted a month after…Oh God what if…_

Terror seized his body. As irrational fears took over, shutting off the logical portion of his brain and letting his worst nightmares take their place.

_Blaine…what if Seb..He put something in it…What if…Oh God…_

Kurt started fighting for each breath. The panic had taken him hostage, incasing ever inch of his body and mind. Lungs suffocating, body quaking, heart pounding, skin sweating… his mouth let out a choking strangled sound…

_What if Blaine…what if him saving me causes him…what…_

The thought no longer had any congruence.

The boy with the broken arm said something, but Kurt didn't notice. The child's mother called for a nurse, but Kurt didn't hear. The nurse came towards him, but Kurt didn't see.

_Blaine is…he's…dead…_

Kurt's body refused to calm. The panic took hold full force and moments later he was unconscious.

Blaine had been sedated so that the doctor could clean and look at his eye. As he opened his eyes, well one of them, he noticed Carole sitting next to him. She looked worn but smiled as she noticed him.

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where's Kurt?"

She flinched slightly, stroking his hair, "he is in room 234. Down the hall.."

Blaine's distressed shock woke him the rest of the way, "WHAT? Is he alright? Was it Sebastian? Oh God…what happened? How long have I been out?"

"Shhh, honey, don't worry. You have only been asleep for about twenty minute. Apparently about ten minutes ago, just before we got here, Kurt had a panic attack in the waiting room. The nurse wasn't able to calm him down and he passed out."

"What! Why? Can I see him?" His voice sounded tight as he forced himself into a seated position. "Is he still out? Can you take me to him? Please."

She sighed, "We knew you'd want to go. So I already got permission," Carole stood motioning to the chair she had been sitting in. A wheel chair.

She steadied him as he stood and sat in it.

"Thank you…"

Blaine felt his heart stop as they entered Kurt's room. Burt smiled softly moving from his spot beside the bed and helping Blaine into it. "Finn said you saved him. I always knew you were a good kid Blaine. Carole and I will be in the waiting room getting you both checked out, the doctor said he should wake up soon. Passing out apparently stopped the panic attack instantly, but it might come back as soon as he wakes up. Hence the oxygen and heart monitor."

"Thanks." Blaine whispered as the adults left the small white room. "Kurt, baby." Blaine grabbed his hand running his callused fingers over his boyfriend's smooth skin.

After a few minutes Kurt's forehead creased, seconds later his eyes snapped open. Weakly he gave an attempt to sit up, but only managed to fall back. Tears seemed to have started falling in the process.

"Kurt. Shh, baby your fine. Just take deep breaths alright. I have you. I am not going anywhere." Blaine had moved his free hand to rest on Kurt's forehead gently brushing his chestnut hair.

"Bl…aine. Blaine, you're not…You're ok."

Blaine frowned slightly before leaning forward, ignoring the slight pressure and pain in his right eye, and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, "Yeah, of course I am. Baby it was a slushie. I mean yeah it hurt my eye, but that's it. Oh, hey now don't cry."

The tears had returned in full force, "But…But you could have…what it he…" the heart monitor spiked and Kurt's breaths seemed to hitch slightly.

"Hey, hey. No more of that. Deep breaths baby. In and out, there you go. Kurt you can see me I am fine. Please try to calm down. I can't stand seeing you look so panicked. Nothing is going to happen to me. Ok?"

Slowly the breathing even out again, "right…right…sorry. I guess everything just got to be too much. Like when my Mom…and Dad…And when I thought that you ha…"

Blaine interrupted him with a passionate kiss, "Me nothing. Baby, what happened to your mom was horrible. And your dad's heart attack was too, but he is fine. And so am I alright?" Kurt nodded, "Good. Now I am fully awake and your parent's were going to check us both out of here. I plan on coming over to your place tonight and spending every moment with you. Keeping you calm while you baby me. Deal?"

Kurt chuckled, color returning to his pale face, "deal. I love you."

Blaine smiled again disregarding the pain it brought on, "and I love you! Forever."

* * *

><p>AN: So I got this idea from a comment on Tumblr. It was a picture of Kurt just after he informed ND about Blaine's eye and it read "Kurt's mother died, his father had a heart attack…imagine what he thought when Blaine got hit."

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
